


Time and Time Again (Sequeal To ♡Smol Child♡)

by Im_Afraid



Category: Eddsworld, Gay - Fandom, Tomtord - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Couple, Eddsworld - Freeform, Fights, Gay, Homo, Homosexual, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, NSFW, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage - Freeform, mental breaking, tomtord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Afraid/pseuds/Im_Afraid
Summary: (Sequel To ♡Smol Child♡)//-Sequel to ♡Smol Child♡Cover made my lovely: @XKayCatXEddsworld © Edd Gould (I'm sorry if I spelt it wrong it I did I will fix it)♡Smol Child♡ lil au © OofWillowOak (me)Two years after Tom was arrested he's brought back from prison by Edd, Edd is trying to give him another chance but is still wary of his behavior. Tord is now 12, with a small iPhone as a started phone. He hides a lot of stuff in his phone. He is very rude to Tom to basically have payback to him for basically doing all of that stuff back then. What will happen next? Will Tom get kicked to the curb or will he gain Tord's broken trust?-//(Smol child was a wattpad story that has now been deleted but was of tom hurting a small child tord after edd an couple decided to adopt)





	Time and Time Again (Sequeal To ♡Smol Child♡)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time and Time Again (Sequeal To ♡Smol Child♡)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/509389) by OofWillowOak , xKayCatx / me. 

> (CAN GET DISTURBING READ THE TAGS)  
Me and a friend are the original creators but I wanted to put it here incase wattpad deletes it  
( tords point of view )

##  「1 - Cartoons - 1」

/Alright, so, Smol Child was deleted but here's a summary and it's by  [ xKayCatx ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/xKayCatx) , she is also editing the chapters so very thanks to her!//~willow

Here is the summary; 

_ [Tord was young boy , 6 going on seven. He was mostly innocent and decently behaved . Edd , and Matt where ready for a child well to painfully tagged along. Edd and Matt went to get Tord from the adoption center to adopt their first child. Tord was there for a reason that his parents were putting him up for it no longer able to care of it. They got home and Tord and tom didn't conversate much. They settle in a bit , as the nights go one one night is not the best. Tom is a bit drunk and is fed up with Tord he does some things and has sexual tendencies with him. Tord of course did not like the acts performed on him by Tord and in turn became more scared of the man. as the adventures went on , Tord went to school meeting a few people but still had sexual problems with tom as he still attacked Tord with them. Tom got more daring with the one boy even getting borderline caught . As Tord grew up it continued stopping for a bit but only continued again. When Tord was old enough tom started to be more intense with the punishment he invited a friend over to play with the small boy. ( tom had many friends as so who also liked children in more than one way.) Tord on the other hand wasn't gonna stand for the abuse anymore so there for he as the guys was distracted that tom was going to let Tord get "punished" by Tord went to a room locking the door calling the police he got both tom and the guy arrested. During this many sexual and abusive acts where performed , and when Matt and Edd would leave would be suffering for the new boy. After getting arrested tom gets back 2 years later some had paid for a bail. Tom returned to the house Edd was willing to give him a second chance but is still wary and will not take a chance of his child getting hurt once more and will kick tom to the curb.] _

** _Tord's P.O.V._ **

** _Thursday, April 19, 2017_ **

I growled as I sat on my bed. This blows, he didn't need to come back for what happened. He could've stayed I don't care, he deserves it. I sighed softly, I was grounded for the hentai on my phone and Edd and Matt Took it from me! I've been trying to call them pa and dad but I've been so used to calling them by their names its difficult to call them anything else.. I should practice for the mean time while I'm grounded.

I practice for a while, when I was working on my 20th practice or so, and then I heard my name being called from downstairs. Matt- or I should call pa, called me down. I got up with a heavy groan and walked out of my room. "What?" I hissed a bit, still upset. I was at the top of the stairs looking down with a slight frown . "Get down here." M-Pa huffed some using a stern voice.

I made my way down the stairs, growling to myself a bit. "What is it?" I asked annoyance in my voice. I went to the bottom step of the stairs slowly. "Next to me." Pa said with another stern huff. I groaned softly and walked over to pa , and stood right by his side.

Looking up at Pa I waited for him to tell me something. I expected a scolding for something or just news for plans later that day, not much since the incident happens here - well besides with... Tom.

Matt opened his mouth to speak before sighing gently

"Tord you need to do your chores , I'm gonna go get milk for breakfast and our other meal alright? Edd's sleeping so don't worry"

I shiver at the thought of being left alone with an adult sleep, well Tom could be around the corner. I don't manage to say anything to afraid to speak about it ... I nod with a smile after ward to Matt 

Matt gives me a smile as he heads out the door waving me a good bye of course I wave back. As the door shuts I flinch quickly checking my surroundings. An gentle sigh escapes my throat as Tom is no where to be found.

I go the kitchen beginning to do the dishes looking behind me repeatedly and quiet often very paranoid. I finish quickly and do a decent job . I retreat to the living room slamming my face into a pair of legs. I pray and hope its Edd but sadly its not. I fall on my bottom looking up and I start shaking a little. Tom looked down at me with a sharp glare that tears through my soul.

I tremble getting to my feet no longer making eye contact rubbing my arm.

"I'm s-sorry tom" I say pushing past him to the living room.

A hand stops me and I freeze in terror at his touch. He isn't supposed to be this close he's not supposed to touch me at all.

"Hey kid , lets watch Tv together" he says with a gentle coo in his voice but slight ice in his voice as a command.

I shiver and nod to scared to say anything but sorry. The ice in his voice make me shiver making me feel I need to do what he says or else. 

He holds my hood as we walk to the couch. I can't focus on anything but his hand.

I'm shaking now as he turns cartoons on my breathing heavier I can barely see the cartoons as my vision gets blurry. I feel his hand travel down and I completely freeze tears forming in my eyes. I don't squirm I feel his hand warming my crotch as I begin to cry..

"whats wrong kid - your shaking and crying its just cartoons?" Tom says in a confused tone.

I realize I was just imagining things and look down twiddling my thumbs not making eye contact. I feel my breathing pick up, I shake my head to try to get the blurry feelings away but I feel his hands again.

I know its not real... but it won't go away. Just being by Tom makes me dizzy. I can feel his chest pressing into my back as he touches me but I stay still I know its not real I don't wanna draw attention to myself... from the real Tom.

I focus On the screen as I relive something I don't want to even think about. I just stare mentally numb , I stare dead at The screen . I feel something rough in my insides. I whine in pain hopefully I don't draw attention in my trance of pain.

"Are you actually that scared of cartoons?" Tom huffed in an annoyed voice.

I break out of the trance trembling like crazy I want to leave bu i'm to afraid to. I look at Tom secretly. He looks as Dull as me but just looking at him makes my stomach churn. 

Soon hours pass and Edd wait no Dad finnaly comes down to see me shivering sitting next to Tom. He death glares Tom as he brings me close. 

"What did you do to him Tom???" Edd hissed lightly.

"Nothin! I was just watch cartoons with him and he started shaking and crying !" Tom snarled back.

Edd just glares looking Tord over he looked the same no messy hair.

"You better have not done a thing" Edd grumbles and takes me to the kitchen.

I feel shame cross me for being such a baby... but it did feel like he did things to me.. but he really didn't I was feeling things that weren't actually happening I feel sick.

"dad? can I take a nap well you make breakfast?"

Edd sighs softly 

"of course lil guy" I take that as a note and bolt towards my room slamming my door. edd yells at me to not slam my door but of course I did already. I collapse onto my bed crying lightly as I cuddle with my stuffie's and pass out from the tears and trembling. 

And the dream world is not so kind as I enter a night mare....


End file.
